Angel Eyes
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Very much similar to HarryxFleur stories His Angel and Letters, Over the summer Harry exchanges letters with Fleur Delacour and soon meets her at the World Cup, set during the Goblet of Fire, rated M for violence, swearing and sex, contains Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Percy and Molly bashing you have been warned


Angel Eyes.

A Harry Potter story starring Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour.

Rating: M15+ for violence, swearing and other adult themes including sex scenes.

Warnings: Weasley bashing minus Arthur, Bill, Charlie and the Twins, minor Hermione bashing, Rita bashing, some Malfoy bashing, Harry/Fleur romance, Harry/Daphne friendship, Hermione/Krum romance, Cedric/Cho romance and strong, different, intelligent, semi-powerful Harry, includes some musical segments from Nickelback, Nightwish and other bands that Harry, Cedric, Fleur, Daphne, the Twins and Krum will sing so they'll form a band during the Yule Ball.

As I have very little knowledge of the French language spoken French words will be like this; "_Hello, my name is…" _writtenletters will also be written like this

A/N; hey everyone this is Angry lil' elf with a new story idea that I'll throw in the hotpot to simmer and see how many hits it gets, this story will be similar to some Harry/Fleur pairing stories I've seen that I drew inspiration from, namely the stories His Angel and Letters, so to the authors who have written those stories I apologise in advance if this story is ripping off your own works, so I'm sorry if it offends you.

I've always been a fan of the Harry/Fleur pairing, something about the two seems to click in my brain or it could just be that I have a thing for French girls, probably because I subconsciously think that they're easy to get into but that's just me, I also kinda like bashing the Weasleys, namely Ron, Ginny, Percy and Molly Weasley something about that gives me immense satisfaction. The other Weasleys like Arthur, Bill, Charlie and the Twins I'm fine with, I like them just fine, I also like bashing Hermione a bit as I do find her to be a bit pretentious and narrow minded but in this story it will be minor such as Harry dumping Ron and Hermione as he'll get sick of them jumping to conclusions, Malfoy bashing will be obvious of course.

But I'm getting off topic here, this is a new idea I've had in my head and I wanna try my hand at Harry Potter fanfiction, as I like the Harry/Fleur pairing I'll kill two birds with one stone.

Now we begin;

Harry had had an eventful third year at Hogwarts, encountering the terrifying Dementors, being taught by a werewolf, meeting his mass murdering godfather who was actually innocent and that Ron's pet rat was the traitor Pettigrew and the one who sold out his parents location to Voldemort.

Harry was now sitting in a compartment on the train with his two best friends Ron and Hermione as well as Neville Longbottom and Ron's little sister Ginny, reading the letter his godfather Sirius had sent, the little owl that had sent him Sirius's letter was a hyperactive, energetic creature and it didn't seem to be tiring out soon, Ron had asked the question of what to name the owl, Harry merely played the part of critic, hardly making any suggestions as he was busy reading Sirius's letter over and over, Harry gave himself a private smile as he couldn't wait to see the look on the Dursley's faces when he told them about how he had a mass murdering godfather on the run.

Harry glanced up and caught Ginny staring at him, he supressed a groan, he knew of how Ginny had her crush on him but Harry couldn't bring himself to seeing Ginny as nothing more than a sister, he honestly couldn't see him and Ginny together as more than friends.

Ginny noticed Harry noticing her staring and looked away with a blush on her face, Harry gave a slight shake of his head and went back to reading Sirius's letter.

"Hey Harry what are you doing this summer?" Ron suddenly asked, Harry looked up and replied "Not sure, probably just hanging around the house, why?" he asked, "The Quidditch World Cup is on this summer, Ireland Vs. Bulgaria, I think my dad can get tickets for the match, do you wanna come along?" Ron asked, "Yeah definitely, when can your dad get tickets?" Harry asked, his face lighting up, Ron replied that he would send Harry an owl as soon as he found his dad got the tickets.

Suddenly the compartment door, revealing two people, a boy and a girl that Harry instinctively recognised as prefects as he had seen them patrol the corridors with Percy.

"So who's in this compartment?" the male prefect asked, his house being Hufflepuff shown by his prefect badge pinned to his shirt, "Looks like Potter, Granger, the youngest Weasleys and Longbottom" the female prefect replied looking at a clipboard, her house being Ravenclaw as she had a Ravenclaw tie tied around her waist.

"What's going on? Have we done something wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly, the Ravenclaw prefect just smiled benignly at her and replied "Don't worry, you're not in trouble, we're handing out a summer assignment for all the students to do" she said, Ron and Neville groaned at the words summer assignment, the 'claw prefect gave them a glare.

The Hufflepuff prefect then handed out folders and began to explain the assignment "In the spirit of international magical cooperation you are going to have a pen pal to write to over the summer, you are to write three letters to your pen pal, failure to do so will result in a month's worth of detention, older students will face a month long ban from Hogsmeade trips" he said as he handed out the folders.

"How do we send our letters?" Hermione asked, "The folders you have are enchanted to be able to send your pen pal your letters, please make sure that your writing is legible and coherent, failure to do so will result in punishment" the 'claw prefect said.

"What if we don't get on with our pen pal?" Harry asked, the 'claw prefect replied "I doubt it, your pen pals have been carefully chosen based on interests, gender and other factors, so you'll have no real problem getting on with your pen pal, is that all?" she asked, everyone in the compartment shook their heads, showing no disagreement.

"Good, who's next?" the 'claw prefect asked the Hufflepuff prefect as she closed the door and left Harry and co.

"More homework! As if I don't have enough to do over the summer" Ron muttered rebelliously, Hermione spoke "I think it's rather exciting, we'll be getting to know students from foreign magical schools, we can ask them questions about their school curriculum" she said excitedly.

"So what other magical schools are out there?" Harry asked Hermione, who would be the most knowledgeable about the magical schools of the world, "Well the only other magical schools I know of are Beauxbatons which is in France and Durmstrang which is somewhere in central Europe, I don't know anything about their school curriculums but I've heard that Durmstrang teaches the Dark Arts more heavily than other schools" Hermione replied.

"Don't the other magical schools try to recruit students like muggle schools? I've seen your work Hermione, you could've gotten into any school" Harry said, "That's what I thought as well but they're all insular and secretive, it's positively backwards that they don't try to recruit students" Hermione said.

"It's just the way it is" Ron said, Neville and said the same; Hermione dropped the subject and went back to chatting with Ginny.

Daphne Greengrass dropped by to talk to Harry, Harry didn't know how he became with the infamous ice queen of Slytherin, Daphne was easily one of the schools most attractive girls but her cold aloof personality was very well known and notorious throughout the school and she crushed every boy's heart should they try to get close, it was during Harry's second year at Hogwarts during the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets and everyone thought Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, Harry was sitting down by the lake, brooding about life being unfair to him when Daphne noticed him sitting alone, came over to him and they started talking and became close friends, much to the surprise of the Gryffindors and Slytherins who looked at their friendship with frowns and surprise, ever since second year, Harry had cordially exchanged letters with Daphne.

As much as Daphne gave off the feeling of being cold and aloof, she was genuinely one of the nicest people Harry had ever met… for a Slytherin and Daphne was really quite intelligent, she could've easily given Hermione a run for her money and Daphne carried no prejudices towards Muggleborns, half-bloods or those of half-human status.

"Hello Potter, I see you got the summer assignment" she said tonelessly, "Yeah, I know, not sure what I'll talk about to a foreign student" Harry said sheepishly, Daphne noticed the others staring at her watching her and Harry converse, she fixed them with a bored look, they coughed nervously and went back to what they were originally doing.

"Hopefully I'll get someone from Beauxbatons, at least I'll be able to talk to them about something interesting in French" Daphne said, "Since when do you speak French?" Harry asked.

"Ever since I could talk and there are lot of things you don't know about me Potter" Daphne said in a bored voice, Harry gave a slight smirk and replied "I'll bet" he said with a chuckle, they conversed for a few more minutes until the train pulled up at the Kings Cross Station, Harry quickly asked Daphne if she was going to the Quidditch World Cup, she replied that she may be going and left to leave the train.

Departing for the muggle world where the Dursleys were waiting, Harry promised to write to Hermione and Ron over the summer.

Reaching the Dursleys and immensely enjoying the look of utter terror on uncle Vernon's face when he told him about his mass murdering godfather who was on the run and would be checking up on Harry via letter, Harry had a feeling that this summer was going to be better than the previous summers.

A few days later…

Harry was sitting in his room at night enjoying some birthday cake that Sirius had sent him for his birthday as well reading some books for advanced defensive and offensive magic also sent to him by Sirius, the cake was part of a package sent to Harry when he was forced to go on the same diet as Dudley, apparently Dudley was overweight according to a medical report from his school nurse.

Petunia then made everyone go on a diet same as Dudley, Harry had sent out a distress call to Ron, Hagrid, Hermione, Daphne and Sirius.

Mrs Weasley had sent over what could've qualified as two weeks' worth of meals, unfortunately she had used the aging feeble owl Errol who had to stay a couple of nights to recuperate, while Hedwig was a proud owl, she wasn't cruel and let Errol stay the two nights in her cage, until he was strong enough to leave.

Hagrid had sent over some of his homemade fudge and some well-made cheese scones plus his signature rock cakes, Daphne promptly responded by sending over a box of Swiss chocolates, Hermione's parents were dentists and had sent over some sugar free snacks that were very tasty.

Harry sent thank you replies to everyone and ate like a king while making it look like he was following the Dursley diet.

Harry looked at the folder that was his summer assignment and debated over it silently, deciding to make a start on it and get it over with, Harry got out some parchment, a quill and ink and began to write.

_Dear pen pal,_

_That's probably a cliché and bad way to start a letter to someone I don't even know, but it was the best I could think of.  
I should probably tell you a little bit about myself, but I don't like talking about myself very much, my name is Harry, I'm fourteen years old, I'm an orphan and I go to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, I was sorted into Gryffindor house, not quite sure if you're familiar with school house systems, they probably have different methods of sorting students where you're from._

_My interests are playing quidditch, I'm my house team's seeker and we recently won the house quidditch cup which was a first for a long time so I'm very proud of that, I own a Firebolt broom that was given to me by my godfather whom I had never met until recently. There were going to be plans for me to move in with my godfather but it didn't work out, I live with my muggle relatives who aren't very kind to magic and make it a point to point out I'm a freak to them, but it was amusing to tell them I had a godfather who would be watching them closely._

_I'm sorry if I ramble, I've never had a pen pal before so I don't know how to do this sort of thing, telling a complete stranger about myself, so I apologise in advance if I ramble.  
So tell me about yourself, what school do you go to, I've only heard of two other magical schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, do you go to either of those? What year are you in? Tell me about yourself._

_Your pen pal,  
Harry._

Harry folded the piece of parchment; Hedwig noticed the parchment in his hand and gave a hoot, holding out her leg for Harry tie the letter to.

"Sorry Hedwig, not this time, it's being sent a different way, watch" Harry said to her, and opened the assignment folder, placed the piece of parchment inside the folder and closed it, a small glow flashed from the folder barely noticeable but there, Harry opened the folder to discover his first letter had disappeared, Hedwig gave a surprised and somewhat offended hoot at how the folder seemed to replace her, Harry quickly dug out some owl treats from his trunk and gave them to his owl to placate her.

Hedwig ate the treats but was still miffed at the folder, Harry gave a smile and said "Don't worry Hedwig, I'll send you to Ron's tomorrow, how's that sound?" Hedwig gave a hoot and gently nipped Harry's ear showing her that all was forgiven and tucked her head under her wing to get some sleep, Harry decided to call it a night and settled down on his bed and tried to drift off to sleep.

In France, Cannes, the next day

Fleur Isabelle Delacour was resting in her comfy bed in her family's summer beach house; she had spent all of yesterday going around seeing all the art and history museums in Cannes, dragging her three best friends Regine Dupont, Gwendolyn Francesca and Felicity Belcourt around the art and history museums just as they had dragged her around all the shopping boutiques, trying to convince Fleur to buy that Gucci dress or those Prada boots or that designer bag.

Resting in four other beds were her three best friends and her little sister Gabrielle, whenever Fleur looked at Gabrielle, she saw a miniature version of herself, Fleur was turning seventeen soon in a few days' time and it was her final year in Beauxbatons and it was going to be an exciting year, the Department of International Magical Cooperation had decided to reopen the Triwizard Tournament after a hundred and fifty years and while Fleur had nothing to prove as she was a straight O student but there were still some students at Beauxbatons that maintained that Fleur charmed all the teachers with her looks.

Fleur was a quarter veela as was her little sister, their mother Apolline Delacour was half veela and their grandmother a full blooded veela, due to her heritage, Fleur exuded an aura that charmed many of the opposite sex, but it came with a price, Fleur had been the victim of many near attacks and assaults from males that couldn't control themselves when Fleur was near, it had almost completely scarred Fleur for life as she suffered a form of androphobia, a fear of men, she felt her skin crawl whenever she felt the eyes of men eyeing her like a piece of meat.

Her friends understood what Fleur went through each day, Gwendolyn or simply Gwen was a tall willowy brunette girl with a cute heart shaped face and green eyes and curvy body, instantly making her a target for men, so she instantly understood what it was like for Fleur to feel like being treated as nothing more than a trophy prize to be had.

Regine was a golden blonde haired girl with a bit of a brazen provocative personality and was a prefect at Beauxbatons and protected Fleur from some of the boys that lost their control at school and had no compunction about sending painful hexes at them to make them leave Fleur alone.

Felicity had it slightly easier as she was what was known as a metamorphagus meaning she could change her physical appearance at will, her usual form was that of a plain brown haired girl with a pear shaped body and plain blue eyes, if she wanted to catch male interest she could easily change her appearance at will to an attractive form to catch said male interest. Felicity looked up to Fleur like a sister and was easily Fleur's best friend.

Rising from her bed, Fleur noticed the magical folder that she had been given for her summer assignment was glowing slightly, signifying that she had received a letter from her unknown pen pal. Opening the folder to find a folded piece of parchment, Fleur took the piece of parchment and unfolded it.

Felicity woke up just as Fleur was about to read her letter, _"Morning Fleur, is that a letter from your pen pal?"_ Felicity asked, Fleur nodded and began to read her letter, while Felicity woke up the others.

Fleur looked at the letter with interest, her pen pal's name was Harry and that he was fourteen years old, and he was an orphan, Fleur briefly wondered if this Harry was the famous Harry Potter as that was the only Harry she knew of, of course Harry could just be a common name across the Channel and that he was an orphan by coincidence.

The rest of Fleur's friends & Gabrielle had woken up and were going downstairs for breakfast, Fleur followed suit still reading her pen pal's letter.

Descending the stairs to the dining area, Fleur found her friends and her mother, sister and father seated at the table and eating a traditional French breakfast, consisting of croissants and various spreads.

Fleur's father, Rene Delacour was the head of the French Auror Department and one of the potential candidates for French Minister of Magic and was reading a newspaper while drinking a leisurely cup of coffee, Rene noticed Fleur reading her letter and said to her _"Good morning my little flower, is that your pen pal's letter I take it?"_ he asked looking up from his newspaper, Fleur nodded and replied _"Yes, it is papa, his name is Harry, I'm wondering if it is the actual Boy-Who-Lived or just an ordinary wizard named Harry"_ she said, everyone looked up from their breakfast, interested if Fleur's pen pal was actually Harry Potter.

"_If it is Harry Potter, you're so lucky and I'll be so jealous of you Fleur, it's not funny"_ Regine said out loud, everyone smiled at Regine's statement, there had always been friendly competition between her and Fleur, but everyone knew that Regine would protect Fleur like a sister.

Gabrielle sighed, it was known very well that Gabrielle had a crush on Harry Potter even though she had never met him, Fleur just smiled at the thought of Gabrielle meeting Harry Potter and sat down to breakfast.

After having breakfast, Fleur got dressed for the day, she looked at her pen pal's letter and decided to write a reply, taking out a piece of parchment and a pen, Fleur began to write a reply to her pen pal.

_Dear Harry,_

_You're right, that is a cliché and bad way to start a letter, but I too have never done this sort of thing, writing to a complete stranger, as I too don't like talking about myself too much. Let me introduce myself, Je m'appelle Fleur, Fleur Delacour, I am a French witch and I'm turning seventeen very soon and I go to Beauxbatons Academy in France's countryside, I have a little sister named Gabrielle who is eight years old, whenever I look at her, I see miniature version of me, my father is the head of the auror department in France and is one of the leading candidates for French Minister for Magic._

_My mother is an artist and has had some of her artwork put in some of the art museums here in France both in muggle and magical museums, me on the other hand, I'm more into music and dancing as I am a terrible drawer as before I went to Beauxbatons, I was in a choir and took ballet, I was quite good at it but it's been a while since I did it again, so I'll probably be very rusty at it._

_Sorry if I ramble, like I said I've never had a pen pal before, so I'll probably be rambling on the same as you._

_Also I have a question about you yourself; are you Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived? If you are, then it is a pleasure to be your pen pal but I suppose Harry is just a popular name across the Channel and that you're an orphan by coincidence but if you are then I would leave the orphan part out. I am sorry to hear that the arrangement between you & your godfather didn't work out but it is good to know that your godfather will be keeping an eye on you so your aunt and uncle can't do anything horrible to you._

_Also, my family and friends are going to the Quidditch World Cup, normally I wouldn't go but I don't want to upset mama and papa, we're going to be in the top box with the English Minister for Magic, are you going to the Cup? If so, it will be interesting to meet you in person._

_Apart from what I've told you, there's not much else to say, perhaps when we meet we'll have more to talk about._

_Regards,  
Your pen pal, Fleur Delacour._

Fleur finished her letter by gracefully signing her name on the bottom of the parchment, folded it and placed it in the folder, with a small flash of light, Fleur knew that her letter would be on its way to her pen pal.

Leaving her room Fleur headed downstairs to go out with her family and friends to see an exhibit featuring Apolline's artwork.

To be continued…


End file.
